


My Body : Young The Giant

by SimplyUndead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUndead/pseuds/SimplyUndead
Summary: A lovely little tid bit inspired by "My Body" by Young the Giant - written by my beautiful friend. I suggest to read while listening to the song because it provides the best overall experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not mine, all credits go to @myfriend

On the commute to the office each day I pass the tracks we used to loiter 'round as teenagers. I remember. The train would blow its blasted whistle and we would laugh in its face as we played chicken. We were invincible, you and I. At least that's what we believed. We survived off one another; we fed off our naïvety. I still can't get enough of you. If I listen closely, I can hear your laughter hidden in the clatter of pills against the inside of a plastic container. 

I keep you to myself now, mind you. The lady 'cross the hall thinks I'm a loon; thinks I'm talking to myself at night but I pay no mind to her. You always told me crazy people were the most fun at parties. I'm not alone, after all. I see you nearly every day. Even now, the needle on our coffee table shimmers with the colors of the sunset just through the window, like your eyes used to do... although the former is not nearly as breathtaking.

It's my fault you won't see another one of these, or watch another day pass by. I am so sorry, darling. I didn't know. Now the only way to keep you around is through concoctions I can't pronounce. I don't know how much more of you I can take, but I intend to find out. "My body tells me no. But I won't quit, 'cause I want more." I need more. I need you to be with me, and I need you to be the thing that ends me.

It seems only fair. It seems only poetic, and so it is. So it will be. And when they find my body, I don't want them to close my eyes, but keep them open. I want them to say "His eyes are open!" And see that I waited. I waited to watch one last sunset, so I could tell you what it was like once again.


End file.
